Sixth Sense
by DivawearspradaXglee
Summary: THIS IS ONE OF THE SECRET STORIES! Kurt's acting weird and Blaine and the glee club start to notice. Something is seriously wrong with Kurt, but what? Can they save him in time? rated M because I'm paranoid of the future content.
1. The First Warning Signs

**Sixth Sense**

**Description: Kurt's acting weird and Blaine and the glee club start to notice. Something is seriously wrong with Kurt, but what? Can they save him in time? **

**(yes in this story, Karofsky is on the football team and Blaine goes to McKinley) THIS IS ONE OF THE SECRET STORIES! hope you all like it! :)  
><strong>

Kurt was watching his step-brother practice football along with other people he knew and some he hated. But right now his focus was on something else, he felt strange, like he could run around the football field twice but also like he wouldn't be able to make it three feet. The cool fall wind breezed by his ever-so-perfect hair and made him shiver seeing as he didn't have one of his fashionable jackets with him. He kept thinking about what could cause him to feel energized and fatigue at the same time when he was scared by someone grabbing his shoulders and yelling "WHAT'CH YEAH DOIN'?" Kurt turned quickly and saw his boyfriend smiling behind him.

"Blaine!" Kurt sighed. "It's just you…" Kurt didn't take eyes off Blaine as he sat on the bleachers next to him.

"Yeah of course, who'd you think it was?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt wasn't wearing a jacket in the cold.

"Oh, I don't know, Karofsky or some other homophobic jerk from the football team." Kurt laced his words with sarcasm as he gestured to the people on the field with his hands. Another frosty gust of wind flew by and Kurt shivered more than before, taking Blaine's attention.

"What were you thinking?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, staring into Blaine's brown eyes.

"Coming out here without a jacket?" Blaine said returning Kurt's glance into his blue-ish green eyes.

"Oh, well I didn't think it was going to be this cold…" Kurt said honestly. Blaine sighed and started pulling off his own jacket.

"Blaine what are you…?" But before Kurt could finish his sentence, he found Blaine had placed his jacket around him. "You don't have to-" Kurt started but Blaine cut him off.

"Yes I know, but I don't want you to freeze." Blaine said sincerely as he put his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer.

"Well thank you but won't that mean _you'll_ freeze?" Kurt asked him, cocking his head.

"Well, maybe, but I know how we can both stay warm." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his own. Kurt looked from their entangled hands, and back to Blaine's face. He wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. Blaine drew Kurt even closer and wrapped both arms around him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and they stayed like that. Blaine was very warm verses Kurt's cold body, he had been sitting in the bleachers for a while and Blaine must have just got out side. Kurt was exhausted from the worry of a new bully around the corner, homework, classwork, and glee assignments so he started to fall asleep against Blaine. After about 10 minutes he was out, 5 minutes after Kurt was officially asleep a familiar, irritating voice was ringing on a megaphone. It was Sue yelling for the Cheerios and the football team to take 5 so she could chew out coach Beaste. It didn't wake Kurt, only made him stir and snuggle closer to Blaine. Blaine looked down to his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. Kurt was just so darn cute and peaceful when he slept! That's when David Karofsky came in the stands and went to Kurt and Blaine, even though Karofsky wasn't bullying Kurt anymore, because of the Bully Whips, Blaine still wasn't fully comfortable around him. Blaine got protective of Kurt when Dave was around, when Karofsky sat down, Blaine's grip on Kurt got tighter, but not tight enough to wake him. Karofsky looked back at the two boys cuddling.

"Hey," Karofsky said, noticing Kurt was asleep. Blaine narrowed his gaze on Dave and he took that as a sign to not talk to him. David turned back around and faced the field, Finn then came up the bleachers and opened his mouth to say something but noticing his step-brother was sleeping he shut his mouth and sat next to Blaine.

"How long has he been asleep?" Finn asked Blaine looked to Finn and was about to tell him but Kurt started shaking violently, it scared Blaine because there was no wind, in fact it was pretty warm at the moment, at least compared to earlier.

"Kurt? Kurt wake up!" Blaine said shaking Kurt slightly. Kurt's eyes shot open and at the same time he let out a strained screech. "Kurt what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Blaine asked, trying to sooth his pale boyfriend by rubbing his back. Kurt looked up into Blaine's brown eyes. Kurt looked like he was about to cry, that broke Blaine's heart.

"Sort of," Kurt replied.

"What happened in it?" Finn asked, oblivious to the fear in Kurt's eyes. Kurt was quiet for a moment then Kurt sat up straight and sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" Kurt asked. Finn just stared at Kurt.

"Yeah!" Finn said, not taking his eyes off Kurt.

"Ok, well, it was really odd…" Kurt began. "It was… it was Death…" Blaine could see a tear forming in Kurt's eye. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, who was still wearing Blaine's jacket. "She, she was talking to me-" Kurt started but was cut off by Karofsky.

"She? But isn't the Grim Reaper figure a male skeleton?" Dave asked.

"Well DAVE, how can a skeleton be male if it can't have a-" Blaine started to retort when Kurt cut _him_ off.

"YES, Blaine, thank you for your knowledge on the human body…" Kurt said rolling his eyes. "But no, this was a girl, from what I could gather, a beautiful woman. She did not wear black and she was very much alive. Yet, she told me she was Death…" Kurt said.

_FLASH BACK MOMENT!..._

_As Kurt entered the blank white room, he noticed he was wearing a white T-shirt with a white over vest and white pants. There was a bright flash of yellow light in front of him. He looked up to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and bright red lipstick. She looked back at Kurt. She wore a baby blue gown with yellow clothing underneath. She had bright blue eyes, but if you stared at them long enough, you would see a sparkle of red. _

"_Hello Kurt Hummel." Said the woman. "Welcome." The woman gestured to the space around her._

"_Umm, not to be rude, or anything, but, were am I?" Kurt asked looking around. _

"_Why, you're in Limbo…" She said. Kurt's blue eyes widened. _

"_A-am I… dead?" Kurt asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. _

"_No Kurt, but this is the only place I can talk to you." She told him, her voice was soft and sweet. _

"_Wait, how do you know my name?" Kurt asked, taking a step back._

"_My dear, I am Death." She said sweetly._

"_What?" Kurt said in disbelief._

"_I am what you could call, the Grim Reaper." Kurt was completely shocked. __**Death is… beautiful? **__Kurt thought. _

"_Ok, so then why am I here?" he asked. Death just smiled._

"_Well I need to tell you something. Your life is about to change," Death started to say. "The Lord, Devil, and I have all spoken of this. You are going to be gifted, but i am not allowed to tell you just what. Once you wake, it will begin." And with that she blew golden dust on him, which made him sneeze and cough. She then took a sharp knife out of her gown pocket and it grew in her hand and turned to a great object, __**The Reaper's Scythe…**__ she held it up and swung it at Kurt's neck, that's when his eyes shot open…_

Everyone just stared at Kurt, which didn't help calm Kurt's nerves at all.

"It would really be great if everyone would NOT look at me as if I'm about to die!" Kurt stated.

"Sorry Kurt, it's just… dreams like that mean something…" Blaine said hugging Kurt a little tighter. Kurt looked up at Blaine's face with a worried expression.

"_HEY NUM NUTS! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" _Sue's voice boomed over the megaphone. Finn and Karofsky looked at each other, and then went in a mad dash down to the field. The feeling of nausea struck Kurt hard out of nowhere. Kurt doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Kurt! Are you ok?" Blaine asked, unsure what to do.

"Yeah… I just… I feel like I'm going to be sick." Kurt said squeezing is eyes shut. Blaine started rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back. Blaine wasn't really sure why Kurt felt nauseas, but he knew that he couldn't do much about it. All of a sudden, Kurt stood up quickly, making Blaine's jacket fall on the seat. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand and started to run down the Bleacher steps when halfway down, the contents of Kurt's stomach flew past his hand and hit the ground. Blaine saw this and ran down to Kurt.

"Kurt, come on. I'll drive you home." Blaine said as Kurt once again threw up on the ground. They walked to Blaine's car and drove to Kurt's house. Kurt fell asleep again in the car, he regretted closing his eyes as soon as he saw the pure white room.

**Please review! sorry it's a bit of a cliffhanger but i want this story to be one of those stories where Kurt is hiding something but no one, even Kurt, knows what it is. so please let me know what you think!**

**Sneak Peak: Kurt has another weird Dream... (and much more ;p)**


	2. The Worst Dream Ever

**Ok so here's another ch. of the story. sorry for the shortness... **

Kurt walked up to Death who was standing in the center of the room.

"You! What did you do to me? What did you… did you curse me or something? Why did I just vomit in the Bleachers?" Kurt almost shouted. Death smiled warmly.

"Oh my dear, that was just a side effect of your gift." She told him sweetly.

"What? What gift? Can't you just tell me?" Kurt asked. Death shook her head.

"No Kurt, I can't." She said.

"Well why not! Can't you just give me a hint?" Kurt asked putting on his diva Imma-kill-you face.

"I can tell you this as a hint, _View of Death, powerful yet unholy._" Death said. _Oh great… a riddle…?_ Kurt thought. Death reached for her Scathe again.

"Wait! That's it?" Kurt asked. Death smiled and whispered yes. She swung the scathe but this time at Kurt's arm, this responded to Kurt, not waking up but jumping back and grabbing his bleeding arm. He took his hand away to get a quick look at his arm. It wasn't cut off, to his relief, just cut but all the same it was kind of deep. The cut was on the opposite side of the patch of veins on the underside of his left wrist, therefore when he bent his wrist down the wound gushed blood and stung badly. His right hand had scarlet blood on it from holding the deep cut.

"What the hell? That hurt!" Kurt winced.

"Don't worry, it didn't strike bone, nor did it tear any tendons or major blood vessels." She said softly.

"It didn't tear any major blood vessels? Did you SEE it! I'm bleeding badly!" Kurt practically yelled.

_"This will prove to you how real Death is… I do not mess around. I mean business…"_ Death's voice stared fading as she grew giant white angel wings and flew in the air, hovered for a bit and the with an incredible speed she flew at Kurt, he barely saw her move when he woke up to Blaine shaking him wildly in his car at Kurt's driveway. Blaine looked worried as Kurt slowly awoke.

"B-Blaine…?" Kurt said. He was half sleepy and half scared out of his mind at what he had just dreamed. _It's just a dream… nothing to worry about. I'm fine. _Kurt thought. All of a sudden he felt a sharp stinging pain on the top of his left wrist. Kurt gasped at the sudden pain and grabbed his left wrist with his right hand.

"Kurt, what's wrong!" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes, not because of the pain but because of fear as to how in Gaga's name this could be happening. Kurt started tracing his fingers along where it was stinging and felt warm liquid against his fingertips. Kurt winced and gasped again at the realization that the wound Death gave him was real.

"B-Blaine… I-I'm bleeding." Kurt said in a serious but scared tone. Blaine was confused and looked down to Kurt's wrist to find his hands were covered in blood and a deep cut on the top of his left wrist.

"Kurt! We need to get you to the hospital!" Blaine said getting his seat belt on.

"NO!" Kurt yelled. Blaine paused and starred at him.

"Kurt, your Hurt and losing a lot of blood. You are going to the hospital!" Blaine said trying to win.

"Blaine, Carole can just clean it and wrap gauze on it." Kurt said giving Blaine his puppy pleading face. Blaine couldn't fight that face. Kurt knew it.

"Fine Kurt, but if she can't help you I'm taking you to the hospital." Blaine gave in. Blaine helped Kurt into the house where they were bombarded by Carole, who immediately attended to Kurt and Burt who practically nailed Blaine to the wall when he saw drops of blood following Kurt's path.

**A/N: Yay cliffhanger! well it sort of is... hope you enjoyed this chapter... Please Review if you want me to come out with the gift already! ;)**

**Sneak Peak: Burt yells at Blaine for something he didn't do. Kurt learns more! :D**


	3. Scared to Sleep

**Well i'm sorry it took so long... i've had to catch up with other things but here is the update of Sixth Sense! **

"ANDERSON YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING AND FAST!" Burt yelled in Blaine's face. Burt had Blaine pinned against the wall, Blaine couldn't move away, not just because he was against the wall but because Burt scared the hell out of him.

"I-I…" Blaine stuttered, wide-eyed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KURT?" Burt yelled again. Blaine could feel his heart beating at a million miles an hour. Kurt ran to where Burt had Blaine stuck against the wall when he heard his dad yelling.

"Dad! Blaine didn't do anything!" Kurt said trying to pull Burt off of Blaine. Blaine saw Kurt's left wrist and hand was bandaged in gauze, thanks to Carole. Burt backed off of Blaine and turned to Kurt.

"Oh really? Then what happened to your wrist?" Burt asked pointing to Kurt's bandaged hand. Kurt felt fear strike through his body; he couldn't tell his dad what he had dreamed about.

"Well, uhh…" Kurt thought hard but could only think of one reason what it would be on the back of his wrist. "I, cut, myself…" Kurt said slowly not sure if his dad would believe him, so he added on to the story. "While I was, helping out the football team. Yeah they uhh, needed someone to, help with the water and I was the only one there." Kurt sighed as his father's hard unsure glare softened.

"That still doesn't explain how you got that cut." Burt said persistently, crossing his arms. Kurt began to try to think harder.

"Well, I tripped and fell on the field. There was a broken shard of glass, and I was unfortunate enough to have my wrist scrape against it. Blaine saw it happen and drove me home." Kurt told Burt. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was clearly in shock, his eyes were wide and staring, he wasn't blinking, he wasn't moving, and his back was still against the wall. Kurt noticed that it looked like Blaine was holding his breath. Kurt walked closer to Blaine so he was right next to him. Kurt leaned even closer and kissed him on the cheek. That seemed to snap Blaine right out of whatever trance he had been in. Blaine shook his head and then turned it to face Kurt. Blaine just stared at Kurt, dazed. It's not like they've never kissed before, because they defiantly have, but Blaine just took the moment to admire Kurt. Kurt stared back but he quickly came to his senses.

"Uhh… can Blaine stay for dinner?" Kurt asked. Blaine, lost in his own mind, snapped back when hearing his name. Burt looked at the boys and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but he can't stay the night." Burt said. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"No, he won't dad, don't worry." Kurt said, dragging a confused Blaine off and into his room.

When they got into his room Kurt closed the door and sat the still dazed Blaine on the bed. Kurt sat next to him and they stared into each other's eyes until Kurt closed his and flung himself onto Blaine, almost knocking him over. Kurt had flung his arms around Blaine's neck, placing his head in between Blaine's shoulder and neck. Blaine was surprised at the sudden movement. When he thought he heard Kurt start to cry he wrapped his arms around Kurt's body.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. As soon as Blaine said that Kurt started to really cry, his body was being racked with sobs and Blaine could feel one of Kurt's tears on his neck. Blaine started rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

"B-Blaine," Kurt said through sobs, he took a shaky breath. "Blaine I-I'm s-scared." Kurt cried.

"Scared of what Kurt?" Blaine asked, even though he knew the answer. Kurt cried harder, Blaine in response held Kurt tighter.

"It's not natural Blaine; d-dreams aren't supposed t-to hurt you in real life!" Kurt started shaking from crying and fear.

"Kurt, let go of me for a second please." Blaine said. Kurt did as asked and Blaine took Kurt's left hand in his. Kurt winced as Blaine's fingers brushed over his wrist. Blaine saw Kurt's expression and held up Kurt's hand, placing both his hands on either side of Kurt's.

"Kurt," Blaine started, looking into Kurt's baby blue eyes, they were starting to get red from crying. Kurt gave Blaine a somewhat hopeful look, like Blaine could fix everything, but he didn't even know what was going on. "I won't let anything happen to you, I love you." Blaine told Kurt. Even more tears ran down Kurt's cheeks.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt said trying to hold back the tears but failing. Kurt took his hand away from Blaine's and set his hands in his lap. Kurt stared at his feet for a minute before speaking.

"Blaine, I'm scared to go to sleep." Kurt said, not looking up. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back.

"Kurt, it'll be alright. I'm right here." Blaine told him. Kurt looked up and snuggled close to him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. Blaine asked Kurt to let go for a second and Kurt obliged. Blaine lay down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Gesturing for Kurt to come lay down he did so. Kurt lay down on the bed next to Blaine, cuddling close to him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest. They lay like that until Kurt fell asleep. Blaine watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. But that didn't last long.

**A/N: hee hee... i'm such a tease! X3**

**Sneak Peak: Kurt learns of his "gift", Blaine is attacked.**


End file.
